Bliss or Chaos
by BuddyJack
Summary: Takes place between Bunny Retrns and Incredible Babysitter. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have been a wonderful family. But when a new girl comes in town, will it tear them apart or strengthen their bond?
1. Ch1 New Kid in Town

Ch.1 New Kid in Town

"Ah... It is a beautiful morning at the city of Townsvi..." The Narrator was about to finish when suddenly, a orange gelatin monster appeared in front of him, scaring him out of his wits. "Daaaaahhhhh! A monster is attacking the city! And I think I just wet my pants...!"

The citizens ran around in panic as the monster terrorized them. One guy was trying to drive away from the monster in his car when the monster caught it and picked up to his face as the man screamed for help. That's when a green beam cut through the monster's arm, making it roar in pain and drop the car. The man continued screaming until the car was caught by a pink beam.

The man looked and saw Blossom carrying the car down to the road. She turned to Butch complementing "Excellent performance, for a psychopath."

Butch smiled in pride and complemented back "And that was a nice catch, for a nagging nerd."

The other Puffs and Ruffs caught up with Blossom and Butch as they got ready to fight. Brick was a bit ticked off about it. "I can't believe that we have to do hero work on Monday morning! This is just a bunch of bull crap!"

"Well, fate can be cruel sometimes." Said Blossom.

"So, what's the plan, leader twins?" Buttercup asked.

Brick and Blossom talked it over and then Blossom announced "Alright, we're going to take it out from the inside! We'll push our way in and then we'll use our laser visions to tear it into pieces."

"Sounds good to me!" Said Buttercup as they went to execute the plan. They burst right into the monster and started to, much to it's confusion. Then before it knew it, fourteen lasers shot around through it. Then it fell into pieces, covering the streets in jelly.

The Puffs and Ruffs were also covered in it as they try to get it off. "Ew...! This is so gross...!" Bunny exclaimed.

Butch licked it off his hand and taste it. "Hm...! But it has an orange flavor." But then the pieces started to wiggle much to their suspicion. They then made shocked expressions to see that the jelly spread around had come to life and had surrounded the Chemical-X kids. "Oh, oh yeah! Let us plough inside the monster and shoot lasers from the inside to slice it and dice it in half! Great plan, big bro and sis!" Butch said in irritation.

Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes in annoyance. "As if you could come up with a better plan?" Brick questioned.

Bubbles then said "Why don't we ask them to leave for now?"

"Oh right! As if they would listen!" Said Buttercup rudely. "Let's just splatter 'em!" And so they each split up to take on some copies. Brick huffed and puffed and blew fire balls from his mouth, hitting sixteen miniature gelatin creatures in sight which caused them to boil and then explode. At first he was proud of what he did, but then his grin disappeared when the gelatins morphed into smaller monsters which made him sizzle in anger and frustration.

Blossom took on eleven gelatins which she flew over and blew ice on them, freezing them in place. Then she sped past them, shattering them to pieces with one punch. She became glad but then she saw the ice melt and become smaller gelatin monsters.

Buttercup was in between three gelatin creatures of which charged right at her but missed when she jumped him in the air. "Hah! Missed me!" She said in childish arrogance when suddenly the three monsters morphed into a bigger one which caught Buttercup in his clutches.

Butch saw Buttercup get caught, so he sped up to the monster and said "Hey, wobble man!" Then monster gave butch it's attention. "Put my sister down...!" The monster roared in his face in response. "Have it your way!" Butch pulled himself back a few miles and the charged right at the monster in full speed, hoping to splatter it, but to his disappointment, he got caught in the monster.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she said sarcasm "My hero...!"

Boomer was up against twelve monsters as he rubbed his hands together to form an electric bowling ball which he threw at the monsters that charged at him. When it hit, the monsters exploded which splattered all over. The pieces spread and turned into tiny monsters and the rest merged with the miniature ones, making them bigger.

Bubbles and Bunny took on some of the tiny ones as they charged at them. They stepped on them only to have them stuck under their shoes. "Yuck...!" They both said in union. Then the flattened ones crawled up their legs and in their dresses, making them flinch and feel tickled until the little creatures made it to their faces, making them scream in discomfort.

Brick and Blossom were back to back as they were being surrounded. "It's no use! There's too many of them!" Blossom stated.

"And every time we fight 'em, they multiply into smaller ones!" Brick added.

"Or if they clash they become bigger and stronger ones!"

"And their really annoying!"

Bubbles pulled the gelatin creature off her face and then screamed in her sonic voice "STOOOOOOOOP!" causing everyone including the monsters to look at her. When all eyes were on her, she said to the monsters "Big jelly monsters, can you all please leave our town because it's Monday and we really don't want to be late for school." A long moment of silence took place. Then the monsters came into a center, becoming one again. Butch was spat out through the mouth, Buttercup was dropped into a garbage can, and the last one jumped off of Bunny's hand. With all of the pieces back together, the monster turned around and walked back to Monster Isle.

Blossom and the others were stunned to see the monster just up and leaving after Bubbles asked it nicely to go home. To Blossom and Buttercup, this was a case of déjà vu.

Bubbles happily held her hands behind her back. "See? Talking always helps in fighting."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and stated "Yeah? Well it's not always effective, Bubbles!"

"Don't start an argument now!" Brick demanded. "At least the job is done. So let's just head for the school before..." And just when he was about to finish, they heard the school bell ring. Brick groaned in stressful irritation and said "Before that happens!"

The Puffs and Ruffs then sped off to school leaving their trademark color beams. They arrived at the school and landed in front of the door. Brick held his hand up to his chin and shushed them before he slowly opened the door. They peeked inside to see that the kids were paying their attentions to Ms. Kean who was writing down the lesson for today, and by the looks of it, she just half begun. They sneaked in cautiously, trying their best not to get caught. Mitch took notice of the late children tiptoeing in as he stretched a mischievous smirk and sang out "Oh Ms. Kean!" The Puffs and Ruffs made stunned and nervous faces, seeing that they've been caught. "Someone showed up late!"

The Puffs and Ruffs all glared at Mitch with mad expressions. "Mitch...! You... Are... So... Dead...!" Buttercup whispered deathly. Ms. Kean approached them with her hands on her hips and her stern eyes looking at them.

They made nervous smiles as Ms. Kean exclaimed "And the third Monday in a row this month! All seven of you will receive detention during recess and lunch!" The Puffs and Ruffs moaned in disappointment. "Now take your seats."

They took their seats as Ms. Kean went back to the chalkboard and continued writing. Then Robin, who was sitting in the table next to the Puffs and Ruffs, leaned towards Boomer and greeted "Hi Boomer."

Boomer looked at Robin and greeted back in a glum tone "Oh... Hey Robin..."

"I'm sorry you got detention." Robin continued sympathetically.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Besides, at least I won't grow hungry!" Boomer said as he happily held up his lunch box which much to his misfortune was covered in jelly. "Aw man! Please tell me Monday the thirteenth isn't as bad as Friday the thirteenth...!"

Robin then twiddled her index fingers together as she said in a bit of shyness "Well... You could always share lunch with me..."

Boomer dropped his forehead on the table as he thanked Robin in a miserable voice. "There's just one problem, though... You don't have detention."

Robin's smile went away as she looked back at her table in a bummed manner. She then looked at her pencil which made her have a lightbulb appear above her head as she pushed the pencil off the table and drop it on the floor. "Oops! Ms. Kean, I dropped my pencil!"

Ms. Kean turned and saw Robin's pencil on the floor. "Oh. Um, yes. It would appear so." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like this means I get lunch detention, huh Ms. Kean?" Robin said acting innocent.

"Um... Yes, I suppose so."

Robin pulled a fist down in victory whispering "Yes...!" She then leaned towards a droopy Boomer again. "Problem solved!"

"That's great...!" Boomer said. Bubbles giggled at the interaction between Boomer and Robin. She couldn't believe how oblivious he is of how friendly Robin is towards him.

When Ms. Kean got done with writing down the lesson, she received a note from the councilor. She took it and read it. "Oh dear." Then she announced "Class, we have a new student here at Pokey Oak's Kindergarten! So everybody, please welcome her warmly!"

With that said, the door flew open to reveal an African-Americana girl with ear length hair, silver eyes and a silver dress. She approached the front desk and faced the class greeting in a bit of a southern accent "Hi, everybody! My name is Bliss Muffintop and I'm from New Orleans, Luisiana!"

"Thank you for introducing yourself, Bliss. You may take a seat wherever you want." All the children raised their hands telling her to sit with them. Bliss walked around thinking until she reached the table the Puffs and Ruffs are sitting which made the kids whine in discouragement.

Excited to meet the new student, Bubbles leaned toward Bliss and greeted "Hi Bliss. I'm Bubbles. And these are my sisters, Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny. And these are my brothers Brick, Butch, and Boomer."

Bliss smiled and said "Hi, nice to meet you."

Butch looked at Bliss and said with a mischievous smirk "So your a new student from New Orleans? I didn't think the new student would be a ni..." Before Butch could finish that sentence, Blossom smacked the back of his head with a mad look on her face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For trying to call her a you know what!" Blossom said sternly.

"You mean call her a ni..." Once again, Butch was stopped from saying the foul word by having his mouth covered by Blossom's hand.

"Just don't say it! And not in front of our new friend!" Blossom ordered. She then felt something slimy and bumpy brush her palm, which made her act repulsive and jerk her hand away with some saliva in her palm. "Ewe! Butch you disgusting twerp!" She then wiped Butch's saliva on his shirt.

Bliss couldn't help but laugh at what was going on. "You guys are funny! I like you all already!"

"Then you'll like us more, because we are super heroes!" Buttercup said with a fist held up in the air. "And three ex-super villains." Making Brick roll his eyes in irritation.

"Oh wow! Really? Super heroes? That is so neat! I have...!" Then Bliss noticed Boomer looking at her with a goofy love smile. She felt a little awkward of the way he looked at her. "Um... Is he okay?"

Buttercup nodded her head from side to side and said "Ah, don't worry about him. He's just suffering from love sickness, that's all."

Boomer snapped out of his love trance and looked at Buttercup all mad saying "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You have a mager fever!"

"Buttercup, don't make fun of him for liking someone!" Bunny said sternly.

Buttercup held her hands up and said "Okay, okay! Sorry."

Robin over heard the conversation and started to have a sad face. She never told anyone, not even the Powerpuff Girls, but ever since the Rowdyruff Boys turned good, she started to like them and Boomer was the one she liked the most.

"What do you call yourselves?" Bliss asked.

Blossom smiled and answered "We're the Powerpuff Girls!

"And the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick finished with a foot on the table and his fists on his hips.

"Quiet during class!" Ms. Kean ordered, making Brick slowly sat back down with a nervous expression.

"Sorry, Ms. Kean."

Bliss made a humming laugh and joked "Oh, your rowdy alright...!" Brick made a surprised look and then an irritated one. "But you do look pretty awesome. And handsome too." That caused Brick to blush a little. Buttercup raised an eyebrow in suspicion and disapproval.

"Uh... Thanks. And your very pretty." Brick said, making Bliss turn her head with a modest smile. Brick then felt a foot kick his leg, which made the red Ruff cringe in pain. Buttercup was the one who kicked him out of a bit of jealousy. Boomer looked as though sad, seeing that Bliss was complimenting Brick.

Bliss saw how sad a neglected Boomer looked. Feeling bad for him, she leaned to him and assured "Hey, your his brother, right?" Boomer looked at Bliss with widened eyes and a blush and nodded his head yes. Bliss gave him a promising smile. "Then you are just as cute as he is! So don't feel bad."

Boomer felt so happy to hear thoes words that he made a goofy happy face and sky rocketed to the sky through the roof and fly around the school. Ms. Kean sighed in exaughtion. "Oh, my poor repair bills...!" Robin shunned at Bliss in a fit of jealousy.

Bubbles noticed Robin showing her mad side, which made her sad and concern. 'Wow... Poor Robin... I hope she doesn't take it too hard.'

Brick and Buttercup faced palmed themselves in embaracent while Blossom giggled. "Oh Boomer."

Butch stuck his tongue out and said "Eh, I'd give it five hours...!"

Bunny, who was sitting next to Bliss, said "I think your going to like it here in Townsville, Bliss! It's really nice once you get used to the crimes and disasters that happen here."

Bliss giggled and said "I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship!"

**I own non of these characters. Bliss was an idea thought up by a fellow aurthor who has recently singed up to Fanfiction this year. And please, no hate reviews! That means don't give me the whole color-coded pairing crap! It's like twins dating each other! Get it through your thick skulls! Sorry for offending you. (R&R)**


	2. Ch2 Chemical-X Person

Ch.2 Chemical-X Person

During lunch time, the Puffs and Ruffs sat inside with Robin while the other kids, including Bliss were out playing. They sat there bored out of their minds, waiting for everyone to come back.

Buttercup growled in frustration as she said "This is just the worst month in our lives!"

Brick threw his hands in the air and exclaimed "No kidding! We've been late for school because of monsters attacking the city, robberies happening on Wednesdays..."

Butch, with his cheek on his palm with a bored expression added "Not to mention HIM being a troll as always didn't help much!"

Blossom then slammed a hand down in frustration. "And can you believe that Mitch just got away with being a tattletale?!"

"Yeah! That is just the un-funnest luck we could ever have!" Bubbles added.

Bunny shut her eyes as she said "I know! It's so frustrating! I'm so frustrated I could just scream!" Bunny took a deep long breath and then let out the rather softest and most quiet scream ever.

Her brothers and sisters looked at her with raised eye brows. "Um... Feeling better?" Blossom asked.

Bunny let out a sigh and answered with a sad face "No."

Bubbles then made a joyful smile as she reminded "At least we made a friend today! Oh it is so exciting! We're going to be the best of friends!" Bubbles then gasped in shock. "But what if she wants someone else to be her best friend? How do we know if she'll like somebody that isn't us?" As she blabbed away, her siblings looked at her with blank expressions. "Then it would mean we've been cursed to have bad luck! I told you guys about it when Buttercup flew under a ladder, and when Blossom came across a black cat, and when Boomer spilt salt, and when Butch broke the mirror!"

"I did that on purpose...!" Butch snickered before Brick smack the back of his head. "What? I was only kidding around!" Butch rubbed his head from the pain.

Bubbles continued, going under the table and appearing beside her brothers and sisters "Maybe we can outwit the curse by giving Bliss some presents!" She pulls Blossom's face close to hers, squishing her cheeks, much to her discomfort. "We can have a mail man deliver the package right to her house, then when she goes to check her mailbox, she'll open the box and gasp in awe and joy!" She then squeezed Blossom in a hug, making her face turn purple from lack of oxygen. "And when she see's it's addressed from us, she'll love us!"

With a raised eyebrow, Brick said "Uh, Bubbles, I think your over exager...

She then gasped and dropped Blossom in shock before Brick could finish as she said "But what if she hates the gift? She might hate us too! Oh...! The irony of it all!"

Buttercup face palmed herself, thinking "Oh brother...! What a drama queen...!"

Butch then leaned on the table with one elbow and made a smirk. "Well, I don't think we need to worry about that! Because she was totally attracted to me!"

Blossom glanced at Butch with a raised eye brow. "What are you talking about?! She didn't even speak directly to you!"

"But she wanted to...! She was just a bit shy of my manly looks!" Butch said, narrowing his eyes as he takes a masculine pose.

"Or she is actually a mind reader and is mentally disturbed by what is going on in your head!" Blossom said with her arms crossed in pride. Butch opened his eyes wide in surprise and then growled at Blossom. "Besides, I'd say Boomer has a better chance at getting the girl!" She then looked at Boomer with tears of joy in her eyes. "He's... Growing up so fast at such a young age...!"

Boomer blushed in embarrassment as he whined softly "Blossom...!"

They didn't know it, but Robin was sighing in sadness as she thought to herself 'Does this mean that Boomer only sees me as a friend and may not think of marrying me when we grow up?' After thinking about it long and hard, she looked up with determination. 'No! I can't give up so easily! Boomer might get over Bliss and it might be my chance!'

Right when school was over, everyone left the school, including the Puffs and Ruffs. "We should at least be thankful that she didn't give us a pink slip for the Professor to see." Blossom said.

"Please don't jinx it, Blossom!" Buttercup responded, plugging her ears.

"Sorry."

"Let's just hurry up and do some of..." Brick let out a groan. "These errands the Professor gave us so that he won't scold us."

Butch made a lazy moan as he added "And we better do them before..." Before Butch could finish, they heard an alarm go off at the bank, which made their jaws drop and eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Buttercup growled as she shouted "Before that happens?!"

"Yeah... Before that happens..." Butch finished with a bored expression.

"Well, seeing as how the bank is only four blocks away from the store, we should get it over with." Said Blossom as they all flew straight towards the source of the alarm.

At the bank, Mojo burst out through the doors, laughing evilly as he runs to his floating mobile and was about to head back to his observatory, but was stopped dead in his tracks. Confused, Mojo looks behind and sees the Puffs and Ruffs. "Ah, Powerpuff Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys! How nice of you to meet me, Mojo Jojo, your dear sweet despicable father." He says mockingly.

Angered of hearing this, Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup shouted "WE WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU!"

Bunny then shyly protested "Um... actually, seeing as how you guys told me that Mojo helped daddy create you girls and later on created you boys, and that Boomer created me, or... recreated me... I think, he technically is..."

"Bunny, not now, please...!" Buttercup said with her eyes closed shut with annoyance.

"There is no way I would see you as my dad, especially how you never bothered to tell us that the girls once caused destruction in Townsville!" Brick rebuked. "Or of the fact that you tricked them into building your lab!"

"Yeah! Your the official 'father of the year!'" Butch said sarcastically.

"Enough! I demand that you let me go this instant!" Mojo demanded.

"Or else what, banana-for-brains?! Are you gonna scratch the fleas off of yourself and make them fall on us?" Buttercup asked hysterically.

Mojo then made a nasty smile as he said "No, even worse! I will send your little friend..." Mojo presses a button midway in his sentence, having a mechanical arm holding their friend Mike Believe come out. Plummeting to his death!"

The Puffs and Ruffs gasped in shock to see one of their most powerless friends was kidnapped. Mike was completely scared for his life as he shouted "Help me, you guys! I-I'm scared!"

"Mike!" Bubbles said with worry in her voice. "How did this happen?!"

Blossom then said in explanation "He must have took him while we were in detention, because we, the Powerpuff Girls and Robin were his only lady friends and The Rowdyruff Boys were his only guys friends, and since he is too shy to speak to anyone that isn't imaginary, he was sitting somewhere alone on the sand box, where therefore no one would see Mojo Jojo sneak up from behind and..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw everyone stare at here with weird looks. She realized what she was doing and let out an irritated cry. "I can't believe that I'm doing a Mojo again!"

"You should work on your self awareness tactics." Butch said in a bored tone.

"Oh, shut up Butch!" Blossom said annoyed before pointing at Mojo. "You had better let him go now!"

Mojo shrugged a shoulder, grabbing a lever. "Okay." He pulls it down as the arm lets go of Mike, who screamed as he was about to fall.

The Puffs and Ruffs immediately shouted "No!"

Mojo pulled the lever back, making the arm grab Mike. "If you want to see your friend alive and well again, you will stop interfering with my world domination plans starting now!"

"Wow, Mojo! A hostage situation? Didn't your past failures teach you nothing?!" Buttercup asked. "You already tried it many times, and you end up losing!"

"Oh, but my past defeats did tell me something! They taught me, Mojo Jojo, that every mistake must be overlooked, which meaning if I didn't overlooked my mistakes, then I would repeat the same mistake with different situations and the same results of which I, Mojo Jojo, am willing to do and therefore, I shall not overlook how your main weakness is keeping your friends and families safe, which if it wasn't your weakness, it would make you terrible heroes or not be heroes at all, and so I, Mojo Jojo shall use the existing weakness against you, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys into giving in to my demands thus allowing your friend, what's-his-name, to live! So in conclusion, I will use your weakness to have you do my bidding if you ever want to see him unharmed, because I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo Jojo! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Is it just me or is he getting crazier and crazier every time?" Brick thought aloud.

"How do we even know for sure that you won't be torturing him while you have him in your clutches?" Buttercup questioned skeptically.

"How will he be able to see his parents? How will he be able to get to school?" Bubbles questioned as well.

"Why through monitors, of course." Mojo said with a happy face, sounding friendly. "That way he won't be able to miss out on learning."

Bunny had her hands up to her mouth in shock. "That is so cruel of you!"

"Your too kind as always, Bunny." Mojo then dropped the nice guy act and said "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and refurbish a room for him. One that has an iron bar door!" Mojo laughed as he was about to leave, when he realized that Mike was gone, much to his shock. "WHAT?! He's gone?! What happened?!"

"Excuse me!" A sassy voice that was unfamiliar to him. He turns and saw Bliss, who was floating in midair and holding on to Mike, who she just rescued. "Didn't ya parents ever tell y'all that this isn't the way to handle children?"

Mojo made a confused expression of the child he has never seen before. "And who, prattle, are you?"

"Bliss?" The Puffs and Ruffs asked surprised with awe struck expressions, seeing that their new friend was actually a super powered kid.

"That's right! Names Bliss from Luisiana!" Bliss introduced to Mojo. "And I gotta say, I do like monkeys, but in your case, I'll make this an exception!"

Mojo laughed humorously as he questioned "And what are you going to do to me?"

Bliss putted Mike down safely on the roof of a building and then faced Mojo. "Mm... Nothing much, except PEAL THE METAL OFF!"

And, before they knew it, Bliss spun around like a tornado, spinning Mojo around and then stopped with scrap metal in her hands. Mojo looked at the metal before he looked down, seeing his mobile naked.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" Said Boomer with eyes filled with awe.

"Uh oh!" Mojo started to fall, screaming for dear life.

Brick nodded his head with a mad glare. "Good riddance!"

Bubbles gasped and scolded "Brick!"

Brick flinched and looked at Bubbles with widened eyes and then he sighed in annoyance. "I guess not...!" He and Bubbles then zipped down to Mojo and caught him by the food before he hit the ground face first.

Mojo cringed when he thought he was going to die, when he saw that had stopped in midair. He looked up at Brick and Bubbles and said "Th-thank you."

"Don't go thanking us, Mojo!" Brick retorted. "We just caught you because we've thought of a better spot for you to land in!"

A few seconds later, Mojo was dropped through the roof and crashed into a jail cell which was already closed. Mojo picked himself up to his knees as he exclaimed "And now, I shall plot my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah! That's what they all say!" Said a random guard who was walking by.

Back with the others, Bubbles went up to Mike and asked in concern and panic "Oh my gosh! Mike, did Mojo hurt you? I was so worried when Mojo had taken you! If only we were there to keep you safe!"

Mike blushed at the fact that Bubbles was really close to him and that she sounded concerned for him. "I-I'm okay, Bubbles. R-really." He answered shyly.

Happy to hear that, Bubbles leaped to him in a hug. "Oh good! I'm glad you are!"

Mike made a goofy smile because Bubbles was hugging him dearly. During the times he spent with the Powerpuffs, Mike started to like Bubbles out of the others, so he was feeling happy of being hugged by her.

Blossom was completely stunned of how Bliss had super powers, so she went up to her and said "Bliss! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Bliss looked at Blossom and answered "I was born with powers, why do you ask?"

Blossom pondered on this with a non-existing finger on her chin and then said "I'll be right back!" Blossom flew off straight to their house and came back in a flash with her science kit. She took out a needle and walked up to Bliss.

"What are you doing?" Bliss asked with a raised eye brow as Blossom held her hand up.

"I'm going to check your DNA. I'll be needing a blood sample." Blossom explained as she pricked her finger with a needle.

"Ow!" Bliss cried pulling her hand away. "Dang, girl! That hurt!"

"Sorry." Blossom took a piece of glass of to where the blood would drip and then she placed the glass under the microscope and looked through the eye piece. She adjusted the view until she could see it clearly. "Incredible...!"

"Well, don't leave us in the dark, Bloss!" Butch said impatiently.

"Yeah! What is going on?" Buttercup asked in agreement.

Still looking at the atoms through the scope, Blossom said "These atom cells are moving fast and eating away the bacteria that is caught in this little puddle of blood. Which means that Bliss a person with actinide like atoms!"

Everyone looked at Blossom with blank expressions, not understanding what that meant. "Uuuuhhhhhh... What?" Buttercup said dumbly.

Blossom face palmed herself and said "Okay, let me be more simple... Bliss was born by Chemical-X!"

"Oooohhhh." Everyone said in union, now understanding what she meant.

Bubbles then gasped in realization and said "Wait! Then that means... Our new friend Bliss is a Powerpuff Girl!"

Bliss then said "Uh no, I'm not part of a team like you. I actually work solo. I'm more of a lone wolf."

"Huh? Wait, if your not a Powerpuff Girl, then who are you?" Boomer asked curiously.

"My grandpa said that I'm a child born of Chemical-X, in other words, I'm what's known as a Chemical-X person."

The Puffs and Ruffs looked at one another with surprised and confused expressions. "Wait, y-you mean that... there are other people out there that were created with Chemical-X like us?" Buttercup asked Bliss in awe.

"Why sure! Didn't you guys know?" Bliss asked with a smile.

"No w-we didn't." Brick said truthfully. "We thought we were the only ones. But... Wow..."

"I am completely mind blown about this...!" Boomer said.

Bubbles closed her eyes tight and shook her fists as if angry with her cheeks puffed, and then she leaped in the air, exploding with happiness. "THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She then zipped up to Bliss in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is so great! And here I thought we were alone, but as it turns out, we're not! Hurray! Oh you have got to tell us your powers!"

Bliss gave it some thought and said "Uh... I don't know. I don't think I should..."

"Oh come on, tell us!" Buttercup said, anxious to see what she can do. "What's the harm?"

Bliss thought about is some more. "Well, okay. I guess your right. I'll tell you. As you've seen before, I can fly, go super fast, and tear metal off of machines."

"Anything else?"

"I can shoot lasers from my eye, I have super strength, aaand... I can feel the emotions from people!"

Boomer blushed and asked in embarrassment "Y-you can... Do that?"

"Mm-hm." Bliss then flew close to Boomer with fluttering eyes, making Boomer blush even redder. "In fact, I think I've felt something warm and comforting when I saw you...!" Boomer felt so happy that he fainted in happiness. Brick and Buttercup faced palmed themselves in embarrassment. Bliss then looked up skeptically. "And I think I've felt some harden feeling in my chest when I looked at one of you girls."

"I think that would be Buttercup." Blossom said pointing at Buttercup, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sure, assume it's me that caused her emotion senses to tingle!" Said the green Puff.

"Usually, this feeling means someone is jealous." Bliss continued, looking at Buttercup.

"Oh! So you think I'm responsible for you having a stone harden chest? Please!" Buttercup said in denial.

Bliss rolled her eyes and said "Whatever you say, Sugarcup!"

Buttercup became peeved of what she just heard. "What did you just call me?!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Buttercup!" Said Butch.

"Anyway, this power also allows me to see what's in people's hearts. Like for instance, I can see a magical feeling in Blossom." Blossom felt touched by the complement Bliss gave her."And some stuck-up pride." Blossom made a shocked expression and then an offended one when she heard that. "Some honesty in Brick." Brick smiled in pride with hands on his hips. "And hot tempered cockiness too." Brick widened his eyes in shock and then made a mad glare at the air.

"I can also see some confidence in Butch." Butch crossed his arms with a proud smile. "And some aggressive and disturbing ignorance too." Butch made a surprised expression and then started to boil with anger. "I see loyalty in Buttercup." Buttercup's mad face faded with a surprised one, and then smiled to herself.

Boomer got up from his dazed love fantasy and heard Bliss say "I also see generosity in Boomer." Boomer blushed and fainted again. "I can feel joy and excitement in Bubbles." Bubbles giggled in modesty.

Bunny smiled at Bliss and asked "And me?"

"Some kindness with a bit of shyness."

"Wow, Bliss! You are amazing! We're so glad that you came to Townsville!" Bunny said with happiness. "Would you like to meet the Professor?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Said Bliss eagerly.

"Olay, let's go!" Said Blossom. "Oh! But first, we have to do an errand."

"Would you mind if I help?" Bliss asked.

"Uh, sure. If you want." Said Brick.

Bliss went up to Brick, making him blush. "You sure? Thanks. You won't regret it!" Bliss' smile disappeared then. "And I'm feeling stones in my chest again."

"I'm sure you'll be able to ignore it." Assured Blossom, as she narrowed her eyes at Buttercup with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Buttercup...?"

Buttercup crossed her arms and looked at the floor, grumbling "Shut up...!"

**Sorry for how long it took! I had a case of writer's block once again, but I've managed to get this story typed down. Anyway, enjoy! (R&R)**


	3. Ch3 Birthday Plans

Chapter 3

At the grocery store, the Puffs and Ruffs were shopping for the stuff on separate lists as their new friend joins them to lend a hand. Brick was with Blossom at the soup isle discussing about Bliss.

"Bliss seems pretty alright." Blossom began. "She even helped us beat Mojo in an instant. Even we couldn't beat villains that fast! And how she rescued Mike without us knowing, it was incredible!"

Brick listened as he looked through the soup. "Yeah, I guess she's okay."

"You guess? Weren't you paying attention? She was great!" Blossom then leaned forward with a smirk asking "Or are you just trying to hide your feelings for her...?"

Brick blushed with an annoyed look. "What makes you think that I'm attracted to her?"

"Don't be in so much denial, Brick! I see the way you looked nervous around her...!" Blossom teased.

Brick picked out a soup can as he said in a bit of defeat "Alright, I guess I do think she's cute, but I thought you like the idea of Boomer liking Bliss."

"I do. I just love messing with you." Blossom said with a sly smile, making Brick roll his eyes in annoyance.

Buttercup and Bubbles were at the meat isle as they talked about their new friend. "Isn't Bliss amazing? She did the job for us super fast and didn't even break a sweat!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. She's pretty neat." Buttercup said in a voice that indicates the act of ignoring.

Bubbles made a frown and said "Come on Buttercup! Even you would admit she's awesome!" She then leaned towards her older sister with a sneaky smile and said "Or are you actually jealous...?"

Buttercup flinched at the last word and denied "Me jealous?! Yeah right! Why would I be jealous of a girl with a different color skin?"

"Don't deny it, Buttercup. Bliss said that she felt hard stone in her stomach when she started flirting with Brick. And seeing you getting mad..."

"So a couple of stomach habits make her feel uneasy, big deal! It doesn't prove that she can sense feelings!" Buttercup crossed her arms as they continued looking.

Bubbles picked out the hotdogs and put then in a handheld basket and said "Okay, Ms. Doubter. But even I can tell a jealous person when I see one."

"You gals talkin about me?" They heard a familiar voice speak, which made them jump.

Both sisters looked at Bliss with surprised expressions and lied "No."

Bliss held her hands up and said "It's alright, I don't mind you talking behind my back."

Bubbles gasped in shock and explained "No, we would never talk bad about anyone, I swear."

"I'm just teasin! Calm down." Bliss assured, making Bubbles be in a state of realization and then giggle afterwards. Bliss then looked at Buttercup, who was annoyed of what Bliss said. "And hey, Butterscotch."

"It's Buttercup!" Buttercup corrected without looking at Bliss.

"I know. You don't have to be jealous, I'm not after your older brother."

"Why would I be jealous of that?!" Buttercup asked blushing.

Bliss shrugged and continued "I could just tell that you two are close and you really care for him. I think that's great."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Bliss with a raised eye brow. "You do?"

"Yeah. And trust me, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your sibling bounding, if I'm a problem."

Bubbles grabbed Bliss' hand and said with a smile "You're not a problem! Siblings and friends are both great things to have! And besides..." Bubbles then hugged Buttercup dearly, which annoyed her a little. "Siblings are best friends forever! Right, Buttercup?"

"Y-yeah. That's... That's right." Said an embarrassed Buttercup.

With Butch, Boomer, and Bunny, who were at the fruits and vegetables isle, they were discussing the same subject.

"You know, just because Blossom says you got a better chance, it doesn't mean she's right, little bro." Butch said arrogantly as he picked some bananas.

"And you think she's in any way taking a liking of you? She barely interacted with you!" Boomer argued.

"She laughed at the way I grossed out Ms. Smarty-pants. They do say women like men that make people laugh." Butch said, putting a hand to his chest in a professional manner.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "That's just one thing. I know you saw how she was flirting with me and Brick, but I never saw her come close to you!"

Butch closed his eyes and said "As I said before, she's shy by my manly looks."

"Guys, don't fight, please." Bunny pleaded. "If you start a riot here, we'll be in even more trouble."

"I beg to differ." Butch said. "What we'll really be in trouble with is being late for curfew!"

"Uh huh. And since when did you care about being out past 7:30 P.M.?" Boomer asked.

"Since we got detention, doofus!" Butch answered rolling his eyes. "Man, even when you're a good guy, you're dumb!"

Boomer took offense to that and responded "Hey! At least I'm not fitted for a straight jacket!"

Butch then grabbed Boomer by the shirt and pulled his face close to his own grumpy one and said threateningly "Excuse me? Say that again, if you dare!"

Bunny then got between them facing Butch with stern eyes. "Butch! Don't hurt Boomer! That's not nice!" Butch felt his muscularity disappear seeing Bunny mad at him. "You should know better than to threaten Boomer like that!"

"Wow, wow! Take it easy, baby sis! I was just messin with him!" Butch said, feeling humiliated of being lectured by the youngest sibling.

"That still wasn't nice! I'd like it if you'd apologize to him now!"

Butch let out an annoyed sigh and said "Alright." Butch then looked at Boomer. "I'm sorry."

Boomer crossed his arms with a smirk. "It's okay."

Bunny then said "Butch, if you like Bliss that much, why don't you tell her?"

Butch looked at Bunny with a raised eye brow. "Tell her?" He then chuckled at the idea of opening his feelings to Bliss. "Nah, that's not how it works for me."

"It can't hurt to try." Bunny suggested. "There's nothing wrong with telling someone how you feel about them."

"You know what they say, Bunny: Action speaks louder than words." When Butch said that, they heard a cry for help at the cash registers. "And speak of the devil, here is some action now."

From the three different isles, they quickly answered the call to see the GanGreen Gang stealing cash. "This won't take long." Blossom said with a smirk. "We'll handle it, Bliss! We've faced them before."

The Puffs and Ruffs left Bliss as they pounded the GanGreen Gang in no less than twelve seconds as Bliss watched in after and looking away with a cring when seeing painful stuff. The police soon arrived and send the GanGreen Gang to prison.

"Bye bye, green meanies!" Bubbles waved.

Brick stretched his muscles as he commented "Ah... That got some steam out of my system!"

Buttercup stretched her legs and said "Yeah, it felt good after getting detention."

"Wow! That was awesome what ya'll did back there!" Bliss complemented.

Blossom looked at Bliss and said "Nah. What we did wasn't as impressive as what you do. Being a lone wolf and all."

"Yeah. With us, we're nothing without each other. Being able to handle yourself, it's just really cool." Said Boomer in honesty.

Bliss scratched her head in modesty and said "Well, I'll admit, it can get lonely. Anyway, where were we?"

After getting groceries, the Puffs and Ruffs decided to show Bliss the way to their house. "Well, here it is! Home sweet home." Blossom announced as they walked inside.

Bubbles made small jumps in excitement. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait for you to meet our dad! He is a real awesome scientist! He created me, Blossom and Buttercup and adopted our reformed brothers!"

Bliss smiled and said "That's pretty neat." Bliss then realized something was off. "Wait a minute. Didn't you're dad creat Bunny too?"

The Powerpuff Girls looked nervous with regret as Blossom explained "Well, actually me and my sisters made Bunny and she didn't turn out right, plus, she blew up due to being unstable, and after the Rowdyruff Boys became good and accepted us as sisters, I told Boomer about her and he secretly recreated her."

"And the rest was history." Butch finished with Blossom glaring at him annoyed.

"Boys, girls? Are you kids home?" The Professor asked from down the lab.

"Yeah, we're home!" Brick answered.

"And we've brought a new friend!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"A new friend?" The Professor asked as he came up stairs and opened the door to see his children and saw Bliss. "Oh! Why hello there. Are you a new student at Pokey Oaks' Kindergarten?"

"Yup. That's me! From Mississippi! My name's Bliss." Bliss introduced herself.

"Hello Bliss. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you're not gonna believe this!" Brick said. "She has super powers like us!"

"She does? Well, that's really neat! Who created you?" The Professor asked.

"My mom and dad created me. My Grandpa says that I'm what's known as a Chemical-X person."

The Professor looked surprised to hear that. "Oh, really? Huh. I never knew about that."

"We were surprised about it too." Buttercup admitted.

The Professor put it aside and said "Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Professor John Utonium."

Bliss shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Utonium."

"Oh! Boy, girls! I nearly forgot!" The Professor said in realization.

"What?" The Puffs and Ruffs wondered.

"I want to show you kids something! Come with me!" The Professor wen down stairs with the kids following him. Once everyone was down stairs, the Professor asked them a question. "Do you kids know how people suffer from amnesia?"

"You mean that one horror game where you can't fight?" Butch asked stupidly, making the others glare at him. "What?"

"No, I don't mean heart attacks! I mean memory lose." The Professor explained after being annoyed. "You see, while I work, I always seem to forget where I put my tools. And while I get you kids dressed for bed, I forget the gender and color order. And so, I have came to an idea that will help people from forgetting what they were doing and made this!"

The Professor the pulled out from a drawer a device that looks like a head band. The kids looked at it with blank expressions. "You made a sweat band?"

"It may look like a sweat band, but it's actually, what I like to call the Utonium Reminder! It is a device that can look into the deepest parts of the human mind and locate lost memories that people have recently or long forgotten." He then placed it on Blossom's head. "It even adjusts to the head size."

Blossom touched the device on her head saying "Neat-o!"

"Go ahead, Blossom! Think of something that you might have misplaced." The Professor assisted as Blossom closed her eyes.

"Well, I think I might've lost my algebra book about a month ago." Blossom thought aloud.

"Pfft! Nerd as always." Butch said rudely.

"Shut it, Butch! I'm getting something." Blossom looked at the play back of her memories and sees her tossing her book aside while she sat on her bed. She opened her eyes wide in realization. "It's in the closet!" Blossom took the Reminder off and sped off leaving a pink stream and came back with her algebra book. "Found it! Wow, that thin actually works, Professor!"

The Professor held the device up and said proud of himself "I knew This thing would work! And I'll admit, I was a bit nervous it wouldn't."

Butch then took the device from the Professor. "Cool! Let me try! I wanna know what happened to my skateboard!" Butch put the device on and closed his eyes. He sees himself in the park, skating and doing tricks when he suddenly fell on his head. His vision was blurry, but he could see clearly that Mitch was walking away with his skateboard with a mischievous grin on his face.

Butch opened his eyes wide with his jaw dropped in shock as he exclaimed lowly "Mitch! You are a dead man!"

Bunny looked concerned and asked "Mitch? He took your skateboard?"

"He's gonna regret he was ever born!" Butch swore.

Bunny calmed Butch as she said "Butch, I'll handle Mitch. I'll tell him off and have him promise to not do it again."

Boomer then leaned to Brick and whispered "I think Mitch would rather face Butch's wrath than Bunny's lecturing."

Brick nodded his head in agreement. "Especially when she gives... The Stare...!"

Bliss couldn't help but giggle as she said "You guys are too much! And your dad is awesome! I would like it if you guys came to my house for my birthday tomorrow!"

Everyone looked at Bliss in surprise. "Really? Your birthday is tomorrow?!" Bubbles asked in excitement. "Yuppie! Oh I can't wait! Oh what should we get you?"

Bliss chuckled and said "Relax! I'm not expecting much." Bliss then narrowed her eyes up with a hand on her chin. "Although, I wouldn't mind a stuffed animal, or a new dress. Or a new Twilight Sparkle doll. Or some..."

As Bliss went on, the Puffs and Ruffs looked at each other with weird looks. Then Brick said "Uh, what time do you want us over?"

"Hm? Oh! I think at 3:30 after school." Bliss answered.

"Great! So it's settled then?" Blossom asked.

"Mm-Hm! So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow!" Bliss said as she flew out the door for home. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

After Bliss left, Blossom said aloud "Bliss is pretty great. She seems to really like us."

"Yeah. Well, why wouldn't she?"Brick asked rhetorically. "We are like her. Except for the skin color."

"She even invited us to celebrate her birthday!" Boomer exclaimed.

Buttercup then leaned to him with a smirk "I bet you're gonna be giving her a stuffed penguin like the one you have."

Boomer blushed in embarrassment and became mad at Buttercup. "What's wrong with having a stuffed animal for a friend?! Huh?! I'm five!"

"And that's supposed to be an excuse?" Buttercup asked half annoyed and amused.

Still mad, Boomer asked "What about you?! You always carry your blanket around and rub it against your face whispering 'I am a good fighter, I am a good fighter, I am a good...'"

Buttercup was taken aback after hearing Boomer mention her blanket and got mad at him for it. "LEAVE BLANKY OUT OF THIS!"

Blossom face palmed herself at this and Butch laughed at this. "I say both of you are babies!"

Buttercup turned to Butch and says "Wow, this coming from a boy who gets upset over a dumb skateboard!"

Butch presses his angry face against Buttercup's and said "What you say about my skateboard?!"

"I said that it's ugly!"

The fighting stopped when they heard the Professor call out "Kids, stop fighting or else you will lose power privileges!"

Buttercup, Butch and Boomer narrowed their eyes to the floor and said "Sorry, Professor."

Bubbles happily ran upstairs and came back with a long piece of paper and pencil. "I can't wait till the party! We should make a list of things Bliss would like! Even thought we have only just met, I have a good feeling she'll like whatever we give her!"

Blossom raised an eye brow at Bubbles and said "Um... And what sense does that make, Bubbles?"

"Oh you know, as long as you give a friend something, it shows that you are thinking about him or her. And Bliss is such a good friend such a good friend! I can't imagine what could ruin a new friendship!"

Unaware to them, they were being watched by a shadow figure with snakelike hair and glowing red eyes from behind a window. "I believe I can...! Enjoy life while it lasts, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, for it will never be the same...!" The evil womanly figure laughed as it left without a trace.

**What will happen next? Who is this villain that is planing a dastardly deed for the kids? We'll just have to wait and see. (R&R)**


End file.
